Gun Shot
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Aaron Eater Evans never grew up with a father. He never needed one. That was, until one faithful night and a gun shot... (I promise its good!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N):** Review and enjoy!

* * *

13 year old Aaron Eater Evans grew up without a father as well as his 5 year old sister, Sofia Marie Evans. It was sad to say that and watch his friends with their fathers. He wasn't jealous of them. Oh defiantly not. Aaron and Sofia grew up with their mother, Maka Albarn. Maka was a single mom raising two children on her own. She didn't need a man. Hell, she was fine without one. But Aaron knew that deep down; his mother wanted a man to love and to return her love.

Maka never talks about his father much. Whenever the topic is brought up, she deliberately avoids it and changes the topic. Sure, Aaron always wished he had a dad, but he's better off without one.

Sometimes he would catch his mother late at night crying on the couch. In her tight grip was a crimpled envelope. The envelope has never been opened. Maka claims that she can't bring herself to open it due to pain and tears. Aaron always wondered what's inside, but he doesn't dare open it.

Maka doesn't even have any photos of his father. The only photo that he's seen with her and another man was her senior high school photo. It was the group of them. Uncle Black Star, Uncle Kid, Aunt Tsubaki, Aunt Liz and Patty. There was Maka, smiling like she was actually happy for once (Isn't like she's not happy to begin with).

Then there was the white-haired stranger. The man stood on Maka's left, grinning at the camera. The man had the same 'shark teeth' as Aaron did. Even the same white hair style. But Aaron had his mother's green eyes. Not the blood crimson ones the white-haired stranger has in the photo.

Maka kept the picture sitting on the table beside their couch. Though she would never glance at it. Not once. Sofia's asked about him before, but Maka avoids the question and never gives an answer.

Currently, Aaron was slouched at his desk, feet probed up, and hands behind his head. His green eyes were closed while he attempted to take a nap before their teacher, Professor Stein would enter.

Aaron attended the same class his mother did, Class Crescent Moon. Along with his friends. His friends were more like cousins than friends to him. He grew up with them, like family. Uncle Black Star and Uncle Kid were like a second father to him. Though Aaron thought of it more as replacing his father. He's tried asking about his father, but the two would grow quiet and turn away. Aaron can't deny the looks of hatred and anger that burned through their eyes when he mentioned it.

Suddenly, he could hear Stein's chair rolling down the hall towards their class. _Great. Here he comes, that old freak. _He thought bitterly. The chair then caught the doorstep and fell backwards. Stein fell out landing on his back before he stood mumbling to himself and dragging his chair towards his desk. He faced the class with a grim look.

"Alright, settle down now. I've got some good news," Stein commented, eyes gleaming with that insane look. There were a series of groans and moans. Stein smirked. "I'm not going to be demonstrating a dissection today, sadly," he muttered. A few students cheered earning disapproving looks.

"Lord Death has decided to let me bring you to the Baba Yaga's Castle ruins for a field trip."

The class erupted into a series of murmurs. "You'll need to get in a group of no more than 5," Stein instructed. Suddenly, the class jumped from their seats eager to find their group.

Aarons simply laid back. He heard the chair move beside him. "YO! AARON! You, me, Angelica, Lena, and Chris!"

Aaron winced at his friend's volume and cracked an eye open. 13 year old Blue Star and Angelica were the proud twin children of the famous Black Star and Tsuabki. Blue Star looked exactly like his father, except he had his mother's eyes. To a stranger, it would seem like he didn't inherit _any_ of his calm mother's genes. But Aaron knew of his passive side and gentleness. The two are both assassin's trained highly well. Blue Star has a star tattoo on his right shoulder like his father. Angelica looked exactly like her mother, except she had her father's crazy wild eyes. She's normally calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she's exactly like her brother. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder.

12 year old Lena and 14 year old Chris were the proud children of Death the Kid and Liz Thompson. Chris was the oldest, by 2 years. He's exactly like Kid with the OCD about symmetry and the white stripes in his hair, but the stripes are on his right side instead of his left. Chris has his mother's blue eyes mixed with his father's golden eyes. Lena looks like a copy of her mother, minus the stripes in her hair. Lena doesn't have an obsession over symmetry like her brother, but she does like everything to be perfect. The two are indeed reapers. Since there are _two_ reapers, they'll have to split the next 'Lord Death' between each other accordingly.

Blue Star, Chris, and Aaron are weapons. Sofia, Lena, and Angelica are meisters. Though Sofia isn't old enough to attend the DWMA, so she doesn't qualify as a meister yet.

Aaron heard Angelica grumble as she joined the two. "We got our group," she commented.

"Once you have your groups, head out to the front of the school and wait for my instructions!" Stein demanded as he turned the screw in his head. He lights a cigarette before walking out into the hall.

The students crowded out into the hall in one big cluster. Blue Star was practically bursting with energy. He pumped a fist into the air. "YAHOO! HAHA! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

It was the first time Aaron's ever seen him happy about something relating to school.

* * *

They joined the other students out front listening to Stein's boring lecture about running off. He warned them that there may still be traces of Asura's Madness leaking around somewhere. Aaron knew all about that story. How his mother, Aunts and Uncles, defeated the Kishin and freed the world from Asura's Madness.

Thought that story brought up his father, so Maka never talked about it and neither did anyone else.

His friends knew all about his father's nonexistence in his life. So they never said anything about it, which relieved him.

The class of freshman weapons and meister made their way towards Baba Yaga's Castle ruins. Aaron couldn't deny that he was excited. He's heard legends and stories, but he's never been there before.

Aaron took notice of how tense Stein seemed to be. His body was like on high-alert or something. He would occasionally turn the screw in his head every now and then. Aaron didn't think much of it.

Their trip took about the rest of the school day and into the afternoon. It wasn't like they cared though. They were just lucky to get out of class.

* * *

They arrived at the scene around evening. Just when the panting sun above is right at its highest.

The place looked like a graveyard. Blocks of rubble and rocks crumbled everywhere. Some places looked burnt. Aaron took notice of how everything looked…so _ancient_. He didn't think he's ever been somewhere this _old_ before.

Stein the pointed straight ahead at some destroyed building. "That, there, is the Castle. Aged with time, but it still stands. This place used to be Witch Arachne's lair where she hid the Kishin."

Some students awed at the marvelous sight. Stein moved forward, heading towards the Castle entrance.

"Man, this place looks like a _tornado_ went through here!" Blue Star voiced. Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't see it. It looks like a bunch of nothing to me."

Aaron was suddenly hit over the head. He turned to find Lena scowling, hands on her hips as he sneered at her. "That's 'cause you don't have any respect! This place is a minefield! Such history!" she praised, eyes wide. Aaron scuffed and continued walking. _Stupid idiot. She just had to-_

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a cloaked stranger watching them from on top of one of the ruined blocks of rubble and rock before it shrank away. "Hey guys, did you see that?"

His friends turned to look at what he's pointing at. "I don't see anything. What are you looking at?" Chris commented.

Aaron pointed towards the rock. "Over there! You didn't see that?" They shook their heads and continued walking. Aaron stared at the place where the stranger had been. "AARON! Hurry up or you'll get lost, idiot!"

Aaron growled at Angelica's comment. _How dare she call him an idiot! It's uncool…_

* * *

They arrived back at the DWMA around 7:30pm. Once good-byes were exchanged, the students separated and headed home. But not before Stein announced a quiz about the field trip tomorrow.

Aaron and his group of friends walked the dark, empty streets of Death City, Nevada.

Aaron was still thinking about that stranger. He swore he saw someone! He's positive he did! Who was it? Why was it watching them?

A hand was slapped on his back. "Hey Aaron, still thinking about your imaginary friend?" Chris teased earning the group to laugh. Aaron's face turned beat-red. "IT WASN'T IMAGINARY! I swear I saw somebody watching us!"

The group laughed again and he huffed. _Stupid friends…_

* * *

The group arrived at Aaron's apartment building, to check in before separating. From outside the building, they could hear yelling and screaming of various voices from inside. They slowly made their way towards his apartment, carefully opened the door and were met with all their parents. The room was dark, except for a lonely lamp in the corner on a table. Maka ushered them in before she closed and locked the door. Aaron glanced worriedly at her, noticing her tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Mom? What's going on?"

Maka gently patted his back. "I'll explain later. Take them to your room," she demanded. Aaron gazed at their confused and worried expression of his friends before slowly leading them down the hall to his room.

Once he closed his bedroom door, there was knocking. Sofia stood there, tears in her eyes. Aaron sighed and pulled her in and closed the door. The yelling and screaming continued in the other room. They most likely woke up the neighbors no doubt.

The moon grinned overhead, letting light spill in through the window next to his bed. "What's going on? Why are they yelling and screaming like that?" Lena asked. No one answered.

Sofia started crying again, forcing Aaron to hold her until she calmed. From the looks of it, they were angry. Beyond angry. _Furious_ about something. Their parent's voices yelled back and forth.

_Bang! _Like thunder.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a glass shattering and a scream of pure horror before everything went dead silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Aaron placed Sofia down and cautiously opened his door.

The darkened hallway didn't help at all. They slowly crept back towards the other room.

Aaron was met with a dimly light lamp and their parents staring in horror at a stranger on the floor slouched up against the door. His right shoulder was all bloody, seeping through his T-shirt. It was too dark for Aaron to see his face. Maka had tears in her eyes as her hand went to cover her mouth. Even Black Star, who's usually loud, was deathly silent. He only stared with wide eyes.

Aaron turned towards the window. The glass was shattered by something from the outside. A tiny hole went straight through, aimed at the stranger. _A bullet_. Someone _shot_ him?!

Aaron's first thought was Uncle Kid. He knew that Aunty Liz and Patty were both guns, but it came from the outside, so it couldn't have been him.

The stranger suddenly groaned and placed his left hand over the wound. He raised himself to stand before stumbling slightly. Uncle Kid helped him stand. Maka then came to her senses. "Oh my God…SOUL! Are you alright!?"

The stranger nodded weakly. "I'm fine, Maka. Don't worry…"

Maka only stared in horror. The stranger gazed at the shattered window making everyone else look too. "…I need to go. Before _that _happens again…" he muttered quietly.

The stranger turned towards the door and opened it slightly. Maka stepped forwards. "Y-You need to get the b-bullet out and stitch the wound…"

The door opened farther revealing the hallway. "I'll be fine, Maka…"

"W-Where will you go…?"

The stranger laughed. "Don't worry about that right now. I need to leave before that happens again. Next time it won't be me…"

Aaron had to strain his ears to hear the last part. _Just what is going on?!_ Who the _hell_ was that and what the _fuck_ happened!?

Once the door clammed closed, Maka collapsed onto the couch crying into her hands. Aunt Tsubaki and Aunt Liz sat with her, trying to comfort her. Uncle Black Star and Uncle Kid both looked at each other before they disappeared into the kitchen. Aunt Patty joined the girls on the couch. Aaron and his friends stood there dumbfounded.

"…Mom…what just happened? Who was that?"

Maka looked up, eyes red and puffy. She wiped her tears away before she stood and gave him a hug. She looked him straight in the eyes, before she opened the drawer on one of the tables, and pulled out that envelope. She handed it to him before taking her place back on the couch.

Aaron stared at her then the envelope. "That was never meant for me to read. It's for you…" she murmured. Aaron stared at it before slipping his finger under the tab. He opened it to find a letter.

* * *

_Dear Son, _

_You may not know me, but I know you. My name is Soul Eater Evans. And I'm your father."_

Aaron couldn't bring himself to read the next sentence. His _father!?_ His father left him and Maka. Why would he write a letter before leaving? Aaron read on:

_I know I was never there for you, but you must understand that I never wanted to leave you or your mom._

Aaron found himself thinking, _then why did you? _If he didn't want to leave, then why did he?

_I love the both of you very much. I'll explain some other time; I don't have time right now. I understand if you hate me. I would hate me too. This is probably the most uncool thing I've ever had to do. _

Aaron stopped briefly to gaze at his mother. She was watching him, they all were.

_Take care of your mother, alright? Try not to get too many Maka-chops, they seriously do hurt. I wish I could be there for you, I really do. But you must know that I'm doing this to protect you both. To protect my friends, family. I can't return to Death City. You'll all be in too much of danger. _

Aaron briefly wondered how many Maka-chops he must've received. Why can't he return? Protect them? From what?

_It's a weapon's job to protect their meister even if they're willing to die. Remember that. _

_-Soul. _

Aaron glanced up to find Uncle Black Star and Uncle Kid had returned from the kitchen. They leaned against the doorframe watching him. Aaron placed the letter on the table. Sofia tugged on his sleeve and he picked her up.

"Who was that?" he asked. Aaron gazed at each adult in the room, but each turned their head away except for Maka. "T-That was your father, Aaron. He's…He's returned…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (A/N):** I will explain eventually and all will be clear. For now, review and enjoy!

* * *

Aaron stood there, entranced by his mother's words. His father…the man that left him, his sister, his mother all alone and fatherless, had returned. But why? Didn't the letter say he couldn't return?

Sofia must've comprehended that fact before he could. "Daddy!"

Maka smiled, a small smile, and nodded. "Yes, sweetie, your daddy has returned…"

Aaron felt his hands ball into fists. Why was he mad? That's right, he knew why. The man that had hurt his mother had returned. Why shouldn't he be mad? Hell, he should be furious!

But he wasn't. He didn't know why, but the thought of seeing his father again excited him.

Maybe it was the fact that he saw his father. Or maybe it's simply because he never had a father. He would never know.

Uncle Kid pushed off the doorframe and stood beside Aunt Liz. "I think its best we leave it for now," he commented. Aunt Liz stood pulling Aunt Patty with her. "Chris, Lena, let's go home. Tomorrow we'll explain some. But even we don't know all of it."

Chris and Lena both patted him on the back before following their parents out the door. Uncle Black Star and Aunt Tsubaki stayed a little longer before following their example. Angelica and Blue Star gave him a farewell and left.

Maka had gotten up shortly after to fix dinner.

She wasn't crying anymore, that was good.

Visions of the gun shot and his father's bloody shoulder flashed before his green eyes.

He thought of the white-haired stranger in the photo. Once dinner was set on the table, Aaron and Sofia joined her.

Aaron sat at the head of the table, as usual. Maka sat to his right while Sofia sat on his left.

No one spoke a word except for Sofia's babbling.

The sound of silverware hitting the plates echoed in his empty mind. "Mom…who was dad?"

Maka looked up, green eyes softened. She met Aaron's gaze before looking back down at the Fried Rice and Teriyaki chicken on her plate. She forked with the rice for a while. "Your father was my weapon partner throughout high school…"

This caught Aaron's attention. "Why did he leave?" Maka stiffened slightly before she relaxed. "I don't know why he left. He was here one day, gone the next. No explanation except that envelope. Not even a note."

Aaron looked down at his food.

That didn't make any sense at all. The letter said that he left to protect them from something.

"Do you hate him…?" Aaron whispered. Maka's eyes widened but she quickly looked down at the food. She was silent for a minute for two.

"…No. I could never hate your father. He's a good man, Aaron. Don't believe differently. He had his reasons for leaving."

It was silent for the remainder of dinner. Aaron had a feeling that his mother was telling the truth. But he still has his doubts.

* * *

School was different now. His friends gave him saddened looks every now and then. Even Stein gave him that look. Uncle Kid must've told him.

It made him sick. He_ hated_ being pitied and worried over. If anything, it was that.

Aaron shoved his hands into his pockets and ducked his head.

The day went slow. Probably even slower than normal. The test in Stein's class was simple, but Aaron couldn't seem to focus. He ended up getting an 'F' on it. His mother would be angry and start lecturing him on keeping up with his studies. _Blah, blah, same old shit._ He thought.

He wanted to be alone. He avoided his friends for the rest of the day and headed towards the basketball courts.

* * *

The courts were empty, as usual. Maka told him that she used to hang out at these courts with his Aunts and Uncles. She'd get a smile on her face when she talked about it, but it would quickly disappear into a frown. Aaron never knew why.

He sat on the nearest bench, staring off into space. Why was he so upset about this? It's just his father! His lips tugged into a scowl. It's just his good-for-nothing father, that's all.

"Hey man…you alright?" a voice asked timidly. Aaron flinched slightly and nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused about all this. Doesn't it bother you at all?" He knew who it was. Judging from the way he was approached.

Blue Star rubbed his chin in thought as he took a seat next to him. Aaron stared at the old net across the court. "How'd you find me?"

Blue Star smirked. "I'm an assassin, dude. I have my ways" he replied. Aaron sighed. Of course, he should've known better. "You didn't answer my question."

Blue Star's face twisted into a look of concentration. "I can't really say. I mean, he's my Uncle and all, but that's it. He's your father; you have a _total_ different view on things."

Aaron sagged his shoulders. He knew Blue Star was right. No point in trying to deny it. "I can't help but feel _angry_. I mean, all this time and _now_ he comes back?" Blue Star playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Maybe he came to finally apologize? I don't know. Quite being so mopey about it though, it's '_uncool._'"

He used quotation marks when he said 'uncool.' Aaron laughed. He could always count on Blue Star to make him smile. "Now come on, bet you 10 dollars you can't beat me on a game of one-on-one?"

Aaron smirked. "Oh yeah? Watch me."

Blue Star jumped onto the bench and pumped a fist into the air before crying out, "YAHOO! HAHA! Is that a challenge I hear?! You know me, I can never say no to a challenge!"

The two then found an abandoned ball sitting by the fence and started their game.

He went home around dusk.

* * *

His mother sat reading while his sister sat in front of the TV. He noticed his mother had replaced the shattered window. Everything looked the same as before. He dropped his bag off by the couch and kissed his mother's cheek.

Maka glanced up to acknowledge his presence before she continued reading. Aaron walked down the hall to his bedroom.

There was a knock on his door. Sofia stood there, a goofy smile glued to her face. "What do you want, Sofia?" he asked lazily. Sofia pushed the door open and jumped onto his bed. For some odd reason, she liked his bed. It was silent. "Aaron…do you think daddy will ever come home?"

The question startled him. He stared at the floor boards blankly masking his anger and emotions. "I-I don't know…I don't think he'll ever come home, _Sof_." (_A/N: Nickname for Sofia, in my opinion_)

Sofia frowned. "…Oh…ok…."

She then hopped off his bed and ran down the hall. He felt bad for doing that to his sister, but at least it was the truth. He closed his door, grabbed his Ipod, and proceeded to take a nap.

* * *

He awoke to a darkened room. His blinds were closed, but it wasn't like he opened them anyway. The grinning moon was high in the night sky. Aaron placed his Ipod on his side table and sat up.

The apartment was awfully quiet. He creaked his door open, just an inch and peeked into the hallway. Nothing but darkness. Suddenly, there was the horrible sound of yelling coming from the living room. Aaron flung his door open and ran down the hall.

The sight he was met with wasn't what he expected. His Aunts and Uncle were here. Maka stood with Aunt Tsubaki and Aunt Liz in the kitchen doorway. Uncle Kid had a gun pointed at someone's head.

Aaron then realized it was the stranger, his father. Uncle Black Star stood in front of his father, hands balled into fists. Aaron could practically _feel_ the anger in the air.

His father was on his knees, hands raised. His face hidden behind his hood. No one seemed to acknowledge Aaron's presence in the room.

Uncle Kid gritted his teeth. "What the _hell _are you doing back here, _Soul?_"

He spat his name out like venom. Soul flinched. "Let me explain before you fucking shoot my head off."

Kid pressed the gun harder against Soul's temple before reluctantly pulling the gun away with a sneer. Soul was suddenly up against the front door.

Uncle Black Star had him pinned up against then door, fist gripping the front of Soul's sweater. His face was still hidden. "You better have a _fucking_ _good _reason why you're here."

Black Star tightened his grip, eyes blazed with anger and hatred. Aaron was sure he's never seen him this angry.

Soul was slow to speak, quiet almost like a whisper. The room lapsed into complete and utter silence.

"Remember that night…" he mused quietly. Black Star loosed his grip, but didn't let go. "When Kid's father had that party at the school…"

No one said a word. Aaron didn't know what party he was talking about, but listened anyway.

"_So?_ What about it?" Black Star spat. "Do you remember how I left for a while…to get some air?"

Nothing. "Well, you see…I sort of witnessed a murder while roaming the city that night…"

At the news, Black Star let him go completely. Soul fell against the door, but didn't move. "W-What are y-you talking about…" Maka commented.

"I wasn't supposed to see the murder…they saw me…I ran…"

Black Star stepped back.

"They came after me…found me running towards the school….I was out numbered. They knocked me unconscious…woke up someplace else…" Soul muttered.

"I…the rest is a bit fuzzy, but I remember being in complete darkness, no light except a lamp hanging from the ceiling...they tortured me till I couldn't move…till I was too weak to even eat. They-"

Soul's voice quivered but he quickly masked it. It didn't go unnoticed by Aaron though.

"They found out I was a weapon…they knew of the Black Blood in me…they took tests…drawing my blood and using it as a drug to embrace Madness within others…I-"

His voice quivered again, this time Aaron saw a single tear fall. "I gave in to the Madness a couple times…too weak to fight it…"

"Whose 'they'?" Aunt Liz questioned. "I don't know…I couldn't see their faces. It was covered by masks. They never talked unless they were mocking me…I don't know their names. I don't know a single thing about them…"

The room grew cold at his words. Aaron swore gravity was moving slower. "They threw me back onto the streets…bleeding and bruised…they said I had to leave Death City…if I ever returned they'd kill my family and friends…I couldn't let that happen…so-so I left…" he whispered. Another tear fell.

Maka turned away covering her mouth as tears sprouted in her eyes. "Before I left…I wrote a letter…" Soul met Aaron's eyes when he said that.

"The gun shot was a warning shot. Telling me to leave...they watch me…day and night…"

"So they're watching you right now?" Kid asked. It was more of a statement. Soul shook his head. "No…I managed to escape their sight for a while…though I don't have long until they notice I'm missing and come after me."

Not a word. Soul turned and opened the door. Maka suddenly jumped from the doorway, hugged his arm and buried her face into his shoulder. "D-Don't go Soul…please stay…"

Aaron's never seen his mother act so…_vulnerable _and _weak_ before. It was a surprising sight indeed.

Soul flinched at the contact before he removed his arm from her grip. He gently caressed her cheek, looked her straight in the eyes, and turned away.

Soul stepped through the door before Maka called out. "Soul…"

Soul paused and turned to face her. Aaron could clearly see his face now. Blood crimson eyes and a head of messy white hair. "W-When will we see you again…?"

Soul didn't answer for a long time. "I think it's best if you don't. The gun shot was a close call…I don't want any of you getting hurt…"

Soul looked at Aaron and Maka when he said the last part before his head turned away. He then walked through the door and down the hall. Aaron watched his leaving form. "SOUL! Don't leave me again!" Maka wailed/screamed.

Soul just kept walking, head down.

* * *

It hurts. Thinking of her. Soul has been thinking of Maka since the day he left. He didn't want to leave. He never did.

He left to protect her. To protect his son and daughter, his friends. He left because it was the right thing to do.

_But was it really? Was it really right to leave Maka a single mother of two? _That Little Demon's voice would say in the back of his mind. Taunting him, mocking, teasing.

Soul had to stop and think about that.

_Was_ leaving Maka the right thing to do? Did he make the right choice?

She must hate him now. Maka's _always_ hated liars and cheaters. Men specifically. Her old man put negative thoughts about men in her mind. He did this!

But Soul can't bring himself to blame the old Death Scythe though. It was _Soul's_ fault.

His chest hurts again. Not because of the multiple scars but because his heart is breaking, crumbling to pieces.

"Maka."

Her name came out with pain and longing.

Soul stops by an alley before he leans against the wall. He slides down the wall until he's sitting.

It's dark out. No one's out to help him. No one's out to hear his cries...

It suddenly starts raining, almost as if someone is looking down upon him. Soul rests his head up against the wall for support. He closes his eyes.

_They_ did this. _They_ ruined his life, his family! _They_ did all of this!

But whose _they?_

There is no face to put there. There is no name. Just endless pain and suffering. Soul's mind wonders a sudden dread that made him feel hallow inside. What if she remarries to some other man? What if his family is happy with another man? Another…_father?_

And it will surely break his heart.

His chest continues to feel pain. The only thing that he can do is hold his legs against his chest and rests his head over his knees.

If anyone were to pass by, they would probably think he was homeless. Sleeping in an alley. But Soul has a home. At least it's _a_ home.

Once again, he pictures her. Her tears spilling down her cheeks, the softness of her flesh, the way she hugged his arm.

The way it _stung_ to leave her again. The rain pours harder and it hits his back with a little more force. But the only thing he can utter is her name.

"Maka."

Tears spring to his eyes, but Soul forces them away. Oh how he wished to _see_ her again! _Feel_ her warmth, _hear_ her voice, _smell_ her scent, and see his family and friends. But he can't.

_Because of them_.

It was bad enough retelling those _horrible_ memories of what _they_ did.

He was a terrible father and husband. Soul wants to see her again. He wants to see her one last time even if it's just saying goodbye.

And for the first time, for the very first time…

He cries.


End file.
